The University
by Fromthebottomofthepit
Summary: Megumi Yamamoto just started college...at Seiso University! How will she cope in this new environment, without her twin brother or her childhood friend to rely on? Manami Mori has had the worst luck possible when it comes to love, and honestly she's ready to take a break from relationships, but someone unexpected appears. RXR! MegumiXKazuki MinamiXAtsushi
1. Chapter 1: Megumi's Troubles

Megumi Yamamoto stepped out of her car, ignoring the stares from those around her. She could hear people whispering in surprise at the arrival of such an expensive vehicle.

"I wonder who that is, she must be loaded." A girl said, not at all quietly. Megumi felt her shoulders condense slightly; she hated being the center of attention unless she was performing. It was her first day of college, and she was more than a little nervous. As she walked quickly through the past the sign that said _Seiso University_, she tried to gain some of the conviction she'd had before arriving. She remembered her twin brother Jun's, her parent's, and her childhood friend Ryuu's surprise when she had told them she was planning on attending Seiso University. For a wealthy family like theirs, a larger and more renowned school was expected. Naturally, her mother had been strongly against it, and had tried everything in her power to make Megumi change her mind. She even pushed brochures to foreign schools into Megumi's hands.

While Megumi acknowledged it would have been a good experience to go overseas, she just couldn't forget about Seiso. There was something about the school that had drawn her in the minute she'd first seen it. Her first orientation had only confirmed that there was something special at this particular university. And now she was here; enrolled at the music school in order to achieve her dream of becoming a classical singer. Megumi wasn't just nervous because if she didn't improve she would be shipped to Tokyo, if not Europe, she was also worried about meeting people. Not only was Megumi shy, she had also been in school with the same people since elementary school. She hadn't needed to make new friends in a long time. And before a couple years ago she had always been clinging to Jun and Ryuu.

_Alright, I need to work hard like Hikari!_ Megumi thought to herself. Hikari Hanazono was a friend of Megumi's who, though quite simple, was extremely motivated and always working hard. But while Megumi was self-motivating and the readers were being caught up, she had lost focus on where she was walking.

"Oof!" A girl exclaimed as Megumi collided with her, causing both of them to fall backwards and hit the paved walkway. "Ouch ouch ouch," the girl mumbled, rubbing her arm, the spot that Megumi's head had collided with.

"S…sorry!" Megumi exclaimed. She scrambled to her feat and helped the taller girl up.

"Don't worry about it," the girl said, brushing herself off. Megumi watched, she was a little above average in height and had wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail. She must have had some foreign blood because she had bright blue eyes. On one shoulder a brown schoolbag hung, and she had a slightly old-fashioned camera weighing down a strap around her neck. "Eh…" The girl said, sticking her face uncomfortably close to Megumi's. "You're cute!" Megumi blinked in surprise.

"Are you a first year?" She asked, but didn't give Megumi enough time to reply, "I'm a third year. Nami Amou. You can call me Nami-senpai. I'm the Photographer for the school paper, Gen-Ed. I bet you're a music student." She stopped now, and it took a moment for Megumi to realize that Nami-senpai was waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Um," Megumi began, shyly. A few years ago, Megumi had used a dry-erase board to communicate in order to preserve her voice for singing. Megumi had stopped using a board to communicate because she had realized that it hadn't been doing any good for her voice…in fact, light talking was good for it. And, since the S.A. manga had been wrapped up, she didn't need it as a gimmick for people to remember her anymore. But she was still naturally quiet. "My name is Megumi Yamamoto; I'm a first year music student. Please take care of me, Nami-senpai." She said, bowing nervously. There was a click and a flash. Megumi looked up to see Nami Amou's camera aimed at her.

"Definitely cute!" Nami-senpai said, grinning. Megumi blushed, rather happy. Nami-senpai reminded Megumi of her friend Akira, and that comforted her.

"Senpai, do you think you could show me to the music building?" Megumi asked.

"Sure. What kind of senpai would I be if I didn't help out my cute kouhei?" As the two of them walked, Megumi realized that Nami-senpai talked a lot. "Seiso University is separated into Gen-Ed and Music schools, just like the high school. The campuses are pretty close to each other too. I graduated from the high school. Shin-kun, ah, my boyfriend, Shinobu Ousaki, is a teacher at the high school now."

That was nice. The last guy, well, the only guy, Megumi liked had been in love with one of her best friends. The whole thing had ended with Megumi being very bluntly rejected. It had happened long enough ago that Megumi was mostly over it, and she was friends with the guy in question now. Well, as good of friends as they could be, after getting to know Yahiro Saiga over the past few years Megumi was rather glad they had never dated. Since then, Megumi's love life had been practically nonexistent, and it didn't help that Jun and his girlfriend were forever lovey-dovey.

Nami-senpai was still talking about her boyfriend, he was a violinist who had been going to the university when she was in high school. "So, what instrument do you play, Megumi-chan?" she asked.

"I'm a singer. My twin brother, Jun, plays the violin, but he is going to a school in Tokyo."

"That's great, Megumi-chan! You're going to love it here. Well, this is the music building." They stopped in front of the music building, while many students went by in both directions.

"Thank you, Nami-senpai." Megumi said, bowing once again.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway," she said, starting to head away, "See you later Megumi-chan!" She waved slightly and grinned before turning and heading to another building. Megumi turned and headed into the building, feeling a lot less nervous after meeting Nami.


	2. Chapter 2: Manami's Pains

**A/N: Hey there! I really should have done this is in the first chapter but here goes! I do not own S.A. or La Corda D'Oro. **

**Also, really fast I'd like to tell you that this story is going to revolve around two different couples, it was going to be three but I couldn't think of anyone to pair Ryuu with. Sorry, but I'm not a RyuuXFinn fan, I think I might have to make another crossover with him as the focus… Anyway, I'm hoping to upload some pictures online and put a link to them at the beginning of the next chapter. I'm working on one of Megumi now but…well; let's just say that I HATE drawing hair. **

Chapter 2: Manami's Pains

Too slow, she was altogether too slow. Manami Mori threw her head face-first onto the piano keys in frustration. Her tempo had been off for way too long, and she knew the reason why all too well. She'd been dumped again. Sometimes Manami thought that she had more talent repelling guys than she did at playing the piano.

Manami had her first love when she was a first year in middle school. He rejected her when she confessed. In her third year of middle school she had her first boyfriend, he cheated on her. High school consisted of three boyfriends, relationships which all ended equally poorly. And that wasn't counting her entire third year which consisted of unrequited love. That was the worst, her relationship with Ryoutaro Tsuchuira. She'd met him her second year of high school, and immediately known she didn't have a chance with him. So her attraction hadn't stopped her from having a boyfriend. They became good friends in their third year because they'd been not only in the same class but also the two best pianist in the school.

Even though that was the case, Manami knew that their levels were miles apart. Ryoutaro Tsuchuira was a prodigy, which had earned him a scholarship to an excellent school in Austria. Their relationship was really only that of friends, even as they entered Seiso University. As soon as Manami found out her was heading overseas she'd panicked and confessed to him. Ryoutaro was a nice guy, so nice that he agreed to go out with her even though he didn't like her that way; so nice that the breakup had been horribly messy.

That had all happened over sixth months ago. And her new boyfriend, well, new Ex-boyfriend, insisted that she wasn't over it. The worst part was that he was right. She wasn't over Ryoutaro, and it was showing up in her playing. Nothing was good enough, not when she thought of how easily he could conquer pieces that took her weeks to perfect.

"Mori-senpai?" Someone asked sleepily. Manami turned her head to one side to see her long time kouhei Keiichi Shimizu. He was a beautiful blonde haired kid, obviously foreign. Manami had a teeny bit of foreign blood, it had given her irises their bright blue shade, but it was not nearly as dramatic as Shimizu-kun's appearance.

_Shimizu's so cute. _Manami thought before catching herself. Shimizu had a girlfriend, a very beautiful high school third year, the sister of her popular senpai, Azuma Yunoki. _What is wrong with me?_ Groaning, Manami hit her face against the keys again.

"Sen…pai?" Shimizu-kun asked, "Are you alright?" Manami felt herself blush. She sat straight up and sent a friendly smile in his direction.

"Yep! Don't worry, Shimizu-kun," Manami sighed again, looking at the sheet music propped on the piano, "I'm just having a bit of trouble playing lately." Manami was startled when her music was grabbed out of her view by one of Shimizu's pale hands.

"Ah, Liszt." He mumbled in his usual tired voice. Manami watched as his eyes scanned over the page she'd stopped playing on. "I like… this piece." Manami jumped off of the piano bench. Her face was burning, this wasn't good.

"Yep, it's a good one. Ok, see you later Shimizu-kun!" Manami grabbed the score out of his hands and he school bag of the ground before practically sprinting out of the room. With Shimizu left behind in her dust, she hit her forehead and scolded herself aloud, "Stupid girl, get over yourself." That had been a close one, Shimizu was so darn cute that if she wasn't careful she was going to end up in unrequited love again.

Manami decided to head home for the day; after all she had some ice cream in her freezer that seemed appropriate for her mood. She tucked the sheet music into her bag and headed towards the main exit off-campus. Mentally, she already felt herself in PJs, so she was less than excited when a familiar voice called out to her cheerfully.

"Manami-san!" Nami Amou said, waving at the pianist and grinning as per usual. Like Tsuchuira, Manami had met Nami-san in their second year of high school. There had been a music competition at the school; it was a big deal because it only happened when the schools mysterious bells rang at the beginning of the year. Manami hadn't been a participant herself, but she had acted as an accompanist to another participant, Kahoko Hino, on several occasions. Nami-san had covered the competition as part of the journalism club. Tsuchuira had, of course, been a participant. Manami liked Nami-san, they had a lot in common, even though no one could compare with the young photographers mischievous attitude. At that moment, however, Manami was hesitant to talk to her.

She waved back, plastering a smile on her face. "Hi, Nami-senpai." The older girl approached, leaving the small group of students she was with behind. Manami recognized several of them.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked, but in true Nami fashion she didn't wait before continuing, "Hey, we're going to go out to eat, want to come?" No, Manami didn't want to go eat with them. And she had every intention of declining the offer. But before she had even realized what had happened Nami had backed her into a verbal corner, and she was ordering her food at the traditional restaurant they had chosen.

To be continued…


End file.
